


A Christmas Miracle

by ArgentRose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentRose/pseuds/ArgentRose
Summary: Jongdae didn't expect much this Christmas. He certainly didn't expect a miracle, that's for sure.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XiuChen4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/gifts).



> I'm awful with Korean honorifics, so I apologize in advance if I butchered anything!
> 
> ~~~  
> 🚨 DISCLAIMER: 🚨 This work is not intended to infringe upon the original work/works' copyright. This was made PURELY for entertainment purposes ONLY. All representations of the characters/people featured are not meant to reflect upon any of the Real Life people. Relationships featured are not to be reflected upon the Real Life people. To reiterate, this is for ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY, and just because the work features a specific relationship does NOT mean that I want the featured characters together IN REAL LIFE.

The heater was blasting the spacious house with air as warm as a blaze from a hearthfire. In the comfort of a fluffy sweater with warm fuzzy socks to match was a man lying anxiously on the couch in the living room, eyes boring on the blank black screen of the television as he waited in anticipation for something that he wasn’t sure would happen. He had spent one Christmas away from his loved one, only having the comfort of hot cocoa and chocolates, as well as a lovely picture, to tide him over in his lonely void. How he missed those warming hugs and endearing pecks upon his cheeks, one by one kissing any stray salty tears away with sweetness.

Just as he had dared to think of a memory as bitter as that, a stray tear fell from the corner of his eye. It trails down the side of his face, leaving a faint shiny trail towards the tip of his ear. It is immediately dispersed when he buries himself more into the fabric of the sofa, a wet spot forming where his tear had been squished.

Jongdae lets out a rather glum sigh, wiping away the sudden wetness from his eyes as he tried to think of happy thoughts. Cheerier thoughts. Memories where he was not alone and down and unhappily melancholic. Memories where he was not counting down the days, minutes, and hours until his beloved Minseok would be home with him. Which was what he was doing right now. Counting. Counting every second, every minute, every hour until he could imagine the door lock sliding, the latch clicking, the noise of the gust of wind blowing through the hallway when that heavy barrier opened. It was unbearable. Every minute second he spent waiting was just another second that increased tenfold.

He imagined what he would do when Minseok walked through that door. If he walked through that door. No doubt, he would shower his hyung in kisses. No doubt, he would probably whine about how long his hyung took to get home. No doubt, he would talk excitedly about what they would do once his hyung settled down. They would lie upon the couch he was currently buried into, watching cartoons and movies until they fell asleep or until Minseok-hyung ushered him into the bedroom instead of the cramped confines of this sofa. Maybe they would catch up, Jongdae would tell him about his solo albums while he listened avidly about how Minseok-hyung did in the military. Or they would do something else, something else more debauched and pleasing. Or they would just lie together, in each other’s arms, never wanting to let go. Jongdae sighs again...for he was only imagining things.

Senseless things.

Things of fantasy and mirth.

Things that did not have a place in the real world.

But he would keep imagining, would he not?

Then he hears something. Something that has his heart racing a mile a minute. Something that has torn him from his own thoughts back to reality.

The lock to the door clicks, and two things runs through his mind. Either the house was being raided, or….

The handle clicks. The heavy piece of wood swings open, and in shuffles some heavy footsteps.

Heavy. But also tired. They pause, and he heard the door click shut.

“Dae?”

Jongdae bolts up. Because he knows that voice.

“Are you home?”

Home. Home, Jongdae thinks, stumbling over the couch as he does. He doesn’t know what has become of him, doesn’t know why he’s suddenly dashing across the short expanse of the living room and the hallway. He doesn’t know. All he does know, all he does register, is the feeling of a body colliding with his. Arms wrapping around his small waist as he throws his across someone’s shoulders, burying his face in the crook of their neck. What hair is there is short and it tickles his nose, but he does not need to inhale deeply to know who it is. He turns his head, hiding his face against their shoulder. Tears, hot and new, are running down his face. His diaphragm spasms with each breath he took, shoulders shaking as he struggles to grasp that this was reality. His knees feel weak, so weak.. He slides to the floor, the other body follows him, only wrapping their arms around his waist tighter. And Jongdae knows he is alright. He knows where he is. He’s home.

“I missed you too, Dae,” Minseok whispers affectionately, husky voice sending chills down Jongdae’s spine. “So much.”

And Jongdae can’t stop crying. He can’t muster his words, the ones that are choking him. The ones that are straining his vocal chords. A pair of soft, plush lips kiss the crook of his neck. Small, soft pecks send little signals telling him that he is okay. And he knows he is. But he still doesn’t want to let go. He never wants to let go.

“I got you, Dae.”

I know, he wants to say. So badly. But he can’t. He can’t because he’s at a loss for words. And yet, all he wants to do is say anything...everything...everything...because it’s too much...keeping them. They’re constraining him. But he can’t settle with words. Instead, he pulls back, eyes still so red and puffy and watery, but he doesn’t care. Minseok’s hands cup his face. Their eyes meet. And Jongdae’s staring at the most beautiful pair of brown eyes he had ever seen. There’s so much there, so many messages in them. They’re hypnotizing. They do so much to him, and they leave him at a loss for words again.

Then out of the blue, or perhaps he had expected it, Minseok kisses him. Passionately. Deeply. Like he’s never kissed him before. And Jongdae can get all the messages in just that moment. That moment their lips had locked, the moment that Minseok has him pressed at a standstill. And he knows...for so long now...that he is safe, that he can be at ease. He knows that Minseok is home, that Minseok is with him. He knows that he doesn’t need to keep dreaming about Minseok being beside him anymore because he is. He is.

When their lips are tugged away, Jongdae feels lost, but Minseok catches him again in another kiss. Then another. And another. Until that loss is gone. And Jongdae knows that empty space, that lonely space, in his heart is filled with something...rather, someone. And that someone is Minseok.

Jongdae wraps his arms around Minseok’s neck once more. “I missed you, hyung,” he murmurs.

A kiss is placed upon his cheek this time. “And I missed you, my favorite dongsaeng."

**Author's Note:**

> It's super early in December, but Merry Christmas, folks! I had this idea in my mind for awhile now (well, after a brief comment chain on another one of my works with another XiuChen author who this work will be dedicated to hahaha). And I just thought that it would be a nice way to celebrate Christmas early. Of course, celebrating with XiuChen because goddammit I love these two so much.
> 
> Have a cheery and safe Christmas, everyone! <3


End file.
